The Vampiric Hero: Deku
by Nightshade408
Summary: What would happen if Izuku was attacked by a vampire before the sludge villain and is granted Death's blessing. The answer is a new look, a new skill set, and some immortality to boot. Look out world: His name is Izuku Midoriya and he's gonna take the hero world by storm. OP Izuku. IzukuXHarem. Rated M for language and sexual situations. Shout Out to thebigdeku for the inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers, this is Nightshade408 coming out with another story. This one is gonna be a bit out there cause i'll be adding in my own twist to the different arcs as I go. With that said, Please give me your harshest criticism so I can improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. I only own this piece of fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins**

Izuku Midoriya was having a terrible day. His former childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan, had just burned his hero journal #13 and told him to jump off a roof. Yeah, not the greatest day he's had in his life.

"Stupid Kacchan, what if I had actually jumped, if I did it would be on your head, moron." he said to himself as he made his way down the street.

He takes his phone out to check the time and sees that it's 4:45pm.

"_Better get home soon, don't want to make mom worry." _he thought to himself.

Picking up his pace he decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway to save himself a few minutes. If only he had taken the normal route, he wouldn't have had his entire life flipped upside down.

"Hey there young man, what's the rush?" questioned a deep, masculine voice that was smooth like velvet.

Startled, Izuku turned around and almost wanted to pass out. He was a tall man standing at 6' 5", with black hair that looked like it defied gravity because of how spiky it was, with red eyes reminiscent of ruby's, and looked paler than a brand new white bed sheet.

"_UH-OH, this is bad, this guy is bad news, I can feel it" _he thought worriedly.

"Listen i don't want any trouble, i'm just trying to get home." he uttered, although it was more like a squeak.

"Of course you are, but there's no need to hurry, i just want to talk for a sec" the figure states with a small smirk on his face.

Scared of what may happen, Izuku's' fight or flight instinct kicks in and he takes off running. How ever he doesn't get very far before he feels a strong hand grab him by the neck and lifts him into the air.

"Don't worry kid you'll get back to your home soon enough, but first things first…." he trailed off as he brought Izuku closer to him and bit into his neck.

Izuku flinched as his teeth sunk into his neck. He could feel something warm trailing down his neck. The sensation was brief as he started to lose consciousness. Right before he does he feels himself hit the pavement as the man lets him go. His sight starts to go dark, watching the mans' retreating figure.

"_Is this the end? Am I about to die?" _that was his last thought before he finally passed out.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

The steady beeping of a heart monitor begins to stir our young protagonist as his eyes slowly crack open. He is met with the sight of a stark white ceiling, the air heavy with the scent of antiseptic and cough medicine. He slowly sits up, taking in the hospital rooms surroundings. Scanning slowly he feels a pressure on his hand. He glances down to see his mother resting her head on the beds edge, holding his hand.

"M-m-mom?" his voice cracks, sounding like he swallowed charcoal.

That doesn't matter much though, cause it still stirs the woman from her slumber. She opens her eyes to see her son looking at her with a neutral expression on his face.

"I-I-IZUKU, MY BABY BOY, YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" The elder Midoriya screams at the top of her lungs, wrapping him in the biggest and strongest hug she can muster without hurting him.

Hearing her screams the door off to the right slides open and the doctor rushes in.

"Hello young man, how are you feeling?" he asks with a small smile on his face.

"I (clears throat) I'm feeling fine just tired and thirsty, doc." he replies honestly.

"Glad to hear it, when we brought you in, you appeared to have lost a lot of blood and had a strange mark on your neck." the doctor states, pointing to the left side of his own neck for reference.

Izuku slowly reaches up and brushes his fingers against the bandages on his neck. The rough and coarse fabric scratching against his fingers.

"I'm glad you're ok, you were in pretty bad shape when you got here." the doctor states worriedly.

"I'm glad i'm still alive too doc, thank you for taking care of me." He responds with a big smile on his face.

"I'm just gonna run a couple more tests, then we'll send you on your way, just make sure you eat plenty of food and get a good nights rest." The doctor states.

The doctor proceeded forward with a few more tests, then discharged him from the hospital. On the way home his mother stopped at the convenience store to pick up some microwavable food, as she didn't want to have to cook. They arrive back at the Midoriya residence, eat and then shower and get into PJ's for the evening. Izuku flops onto his bed and get under his covers.

"_It's been a crazy day, hopefully tomorrow will be better."_ with that last thought he closes his eyes and embraces the dark void of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey everyone, welcome back to chapter two of The Vampiric Hero. A couple of things I wanted to say beforehand. 1) Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited and/or commented. It motivates me to know that a lot of people are enjoying this story. 2) My Hero Reacts to My Hero CH2 is still in the workings, i'm having a few issues with proper reactions from the characters and such, so it'll be a little bit longer before chapter two is up. But don't worry i'm not abandoning it. I should hopefully have it up by Tuesday or Wednesday. Anyway, that's all i wanted to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. All right go to the Creators and producers.**

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

_*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_ We hear the sound of an alarm go off. Izuku reaches up to turn it off. He sits up from his bed and stretches, but he doesn't yawn like usual. As he stands up he feels something is off.

"_Did the stuff in my room get smaller… No, it's probably just exhaustion from yesterday" _He thinks to himself.

Today was Saturday which means he didn't have to worry about school. He goes to his dresser tom grab some clothes so he can take a shower. He heads into the bathroom after retrieving his clothes, but abruptly stops in front of the mirror. Standing there is not the short scrawny kid he expected to see. Staring back at him is a teenager of 6'2" tall, with the same spiky,curly, and messy green hair. Red eyes that seem to glow even in the light, and packed with muscles that definitely weren't there yesterday.

"AHH, WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" He screams out loud.

"Izuku, honey, are you o-" inko starts but stops mid sentence when she sees a tall, red eyed, and muscular version of her son.

"Izuku, what happened to you?" she asks, utterly flabbergasted.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this." He answers honestly.

"Ok then, get cleaned up so we can have breakfast, then we'll take you to the doctor and see what's going on." She orders him.

She leaves him alone to take care of business and get ready. Izuku strips of his clothes and starts the water so it can warm up. While he's waiting on that, he goes back to the mirror to inspect the muscles he has. Hardened shoulders and pecs, 8 pack abs that look like they were carved out of marble, big upper arms and forearms that look bigger than his biceps.

"Huh, I wonder how strong these muscles are, cause they can't just be for show." He wonders to himself out loud. He heads back to the shower to clean himself up and gets dressed. Heading down to the kitchen for breakfast he enters the dining area wearing an emerald green shirt and black basketball shorts. He sees his mother finishing up serving the food. His breakfast consists of eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice. The typical American style breakfast.

"Hey mom, i was wondering if we could skip the doctor today and go see him tomorrow?" He asks as he sits down.

"Why would you want to do that sweetheart?" She asks back.

"W-well I wanted to see what kind of things I can do with this new body of mine. Maybe see what it's limits are, cause it looks like this could be my quirk." He states nervously. Inko looks at him like he grew a second head and he fidgets uncomfortably.

"Well…..ok but we're going first thing tomorrow you understand." She affirmed. The smile that adorned his face after that seemed to make the room light up.

"Thank you so much mom, I promise we'll go tomorrow." He agrees wholeheartedly. He quickly began to scarfe down his breakfast, eager to get to learning about what he can do.

After a hearty breakfast and getting his shoes on, he stepped out onto his front porch and did a couple stretches.

"Okay so since all of my muscles are drastically altered, i'll start by going for a run." He says aloud.

After finishing his stretches , he begins his descent down the stairs and gets out to the sidewalk out front the complex. He decides to go toward Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, as it'll make a perfect training ground for him to see the limits of his strength. Not wasting anymore time he begins his run to the beach. That is until he felt he was moving really slowly.

"_Maybe speeding up a bit will help."_ He thinks to himself. He decides to go into a full on sprint, going as fast as he can, not realizing how fast he was going. Bystanders on the street who looked in his direction only saw a green blur moving down the lane. He made it to the beach in less than five minutes.

"Okay, so I have super speed, and it seems like i'm not winded." He states out loud. He checks his pulse, just a little bit above normal.

"_Okay so I also have enhanced stamina and can go for longer periods of time without rest."_ He notes in his head. He heads down to the beach and almost pukes up his breakfast.

"_Awww, I knew this place was covered with garbage and it smelled bad, but I didn't think it would be this bad. I can almost see the stench radi-." _He stopped mid-thought as he realised something else.

"_I can things a lot more clearly and in greater detail, not to mention the smell, that must mean that my senses are enhanced i'll have to experiment with that when I go home, for now physical strength."_ He reminded himself. He started off somewhat small by picking up a tire he found sitting on the sand next to one of the piles. He lifted the tire, or tried to, but instead he sent it flying into another pile at the other end of the beach.

"Ok, maybe we should try something bigger." He mumbles to himself. He looks at an old truck buried in the bottom of one of the piles. He makes his over to it, reaches for the front end, gives it one good pull, and frees the truck from its prison beneath the pile.

"Wow this feels so light, just how strong am I?" He questions himself, still in awe of his display of strength. He was to busy admiring his own handy work to notice the pile about to fall. The sound of grinding medal, plastic crinkling, and cardboard tearing reached his ears to late. He looks up after setting the truck down and gets creamed by a fridge.

_Dagobah Beach: A few minutes prior_

Toshinori Yagi, a.k.a All Might, was walking along the beachfront thinking about his biggest problem; finding a successor to inherit his quirk, One for All. He had hoped that by going for a walk to get some fresh air would help him think, but so far he wasn't getting anywhere.

"_I need to find a successor soon, or One for All might be lost. The problem is I can't seem to find anyone who is worthy. I mean, I know Sir Nighteye has a recommendation, but I need to do this on my own, just like my master did." _He contemplates to himself as he walks along the brick path next to the shore. As he's walking, he gets closer to the area of the beach that turned into a giant garbage dump. He stops near the area to look at the sight. It's sad to see a place that was once so beautiful has become such a wreck. He remembers his younger years when he would come here when he had free time, rare as it was. As he glances forlornly at the sight, he sees on of the piles of trash suddenly shift and fall with a loud crash. Startled, thinking that maybe someone might have been over there when it fell, he quickly went into his muscle form and zoomed to the sight. What he saw when he got there was horrifying. The sand, once tan, was bathed in a deep crimson. There was what appeared to be a cellphone that wasn't ruined near his feet. He picked it up to see his own smiling face staring back at him on the lock screen. He deduced that this must have belonged to whoever was underneath there. He was reaching for his own phone to call the authorities, when something amazing happened. The blood on the sand started to surge and peel itself from the ground and swirl in the air. Then a black wispy looking miasma started to originate from it. The amalgamation of shadows and blood began to take on a human form. Then it started to obtain bones, muscles, and skin, forming one layer at a time. Toshinori could only gawk as the thing finally took shape the shape of a teenager with green, spiky, curly hair wearing an emerald shirt and black shorts.

"*cough*cough* Oww…...wait I'M ALIVE!" The young man exclaimed in surprise. He began to mutter about….something. Toshinori decided that now would be a good time to step in and make himself known.

Clearing his throat "**Young man are you alright?" Toshinori asks with concern.**

"Oh yeah i'm fine mr. ALL MIGHT!" the young lad shouts with surprise.

"Oh-my-god-you're-really-here-this-must-be-a-dream-" He continued to trail on as he muttered his excitement at seeing his idol.

"**Well it seems you are doing just fine young man, I was passing by when I saw the pile of garbage fell and grew concerned. But if you don't mind me asking, how did you come back from that?" **He inquires to the young lad, breaking him out of his mutter spree.

"What do you mean? Come back from what?" The young man asks with a tilt of his head.

"**Well when I got here, all I saw was a splattered stain of blood on the sand, then it swirled and transformed into you." **Toshi recounts what happened just a little bit ago.

"Umm to be honest with you All Might sir, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." The young man replies bashfully, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"**I understand young man, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to, however i will advise you be more careful while you're out here."** All Might states pointedly.

"R-right, i'll make sure to be more careful. Umm if it's not too much to ask, can I have your autograph?" The teen asks, pulling a notebook from...somewhere… and holds it out to him.

"**Of course young citizen, but first, what is the name of the young man i'm signing for."** Toshi asks with a grin.

"Oh right, my name is Izuku Midoriya, thank you so much for doing this. I've been a fan of yours since I was little and I'm training to understand my powers so I can be just like you." The young man now known as Izuku says with a beaming smile on his face.

"**Understand your powers? Haven't you always had them though?" **All Might asks with honest curiosity.

"U-u-uh w-well I….kinda woke up with these abilities…...this morning." He answers with a sheepish grin, scratching his cheek.

"**This morning** **you say? How is that possible young Midoriya?" **All Might asks, now on edge with this new information.

"I honestly don't know, yesterday I was in the hospital cause I got attacked on the street on my way home from school. Then I went to bed last night and woke up looking like this." Izuku states as he recounts everything that's happened since he left the hospital.

"**Look like this? So you didn't look like this before?" **All Might asks another question, letting his earlier edginess subside slowly.

"Well yeah, last night I went to bed several inches shorter and with green eyes and I was super skinny and never had all this muscle or anything." Izuku explains to his idol.

"**Well then, I wish you best of luck young man, but you might want to go see a doctor, and stay safe, you never know what could happen. Alright young man?" **All Might states getting ready to leave, as he can feel his transformation starting to give out on him.

"Right, thank you for your concern and thank you for the autograph, i'll cherish it" Izuku states, still smiling widely at meeting his idol. With that said All Might squats and takes off into the air, Izuku watching him disappear into the city.

**_With All Might_**

"_That young man seems nice enough, but i should go talk to Tsukauchi and see what he can find about this strange young man"_ All Might thinks to himself as he sails through the air away from the beach. He wants to try and find some information on a kid that seemingly walked of death like it was nothing.

**_Back with Izuku_**

"Wow, I just got to meet THE All Might, and get his autograph." Izuku exclaims excitedly, thinking that nothing could make this day bad. "_But i'm more concerned about what happened before I 'came back'." _Izuku thinks back to what happened before he woke up.

**_Izuku's Mindscape before meeting All Might_**

Izuku feels as though he's floating in midair. His arms and legs seem unresponsive. Slowly he opens his eyes to see….black. Nothing but pitch black void in front of him. He slowly gets up as his limbs regain feeling. He turns all the way around seeing nothing but darkness in every direction.

"_Am I dead?" _Izuku wonders to himself.

"**Technically yes, but at the same time no." **responds a voice that seems to echo in his head.

"W-wh-who's there? Where are you?" Izuku asks in a panicked tone, glancing around him once more, trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, a rift opens up in front of Izuku. Out of it steps the most beautiful woman Izuku has ever seen. She is about 6' tall, with long obsidian black hair that flows down her back like water, and bright purple eyes that look like two twinkling amethysts, and some of the largest….assets he'd ever seen. She wears a black low cut dress that just barely reaches past her thighs, showing off her ample cleavage, and black high rise boots over black stockings. She has two purple bracelets on each arm, and her nails are painted black. She opened her mouth to speak.

"**Hello Izuku, it's nice to meet you. I am known as Death or, if you'd prefer, the Grim Reaper." **The now identified death states in a voice that sounds like it was crafted by angels.

"S-so, if you're death, does that mean that I died just now?" Izuku asks with puzzlement.

"**Like I said before, technically you are, but at the same time you aren't. Being a vampire kinda blurs the line between Life and Death." **Death replies with a soft smile.

"V-Va-Vampire? As in drinks blood, hates the sun, can't be around garlic. That sort of thing?" Izuku asks, genuinely perplexed.

"**Well, first of all, vampires don't have any of those weaknesses, that's all just stuff that was made up back in the day. But having an affinity for the dark, being immortal, having many strong magical abilities, and being unable to be killed normally; Now that is what a vampire is." **Death responds with a smirk, seeing the boys wide, disbelieving eyes, blinking repeatedly.

"Are you saying that i'm able to do all that? How is that even possible? And where would I even begin?" Izuku starts rapid firing questions as he tries to wrap his head this situation.

"**Well to answer your questions; Yes, guidance and practice, and you can begin by listening to me while I explain and not interrupt." **Death responds to his questions. Seeing she has his attention, she begins to explain.

"**Now, like I said before, you are a vampire. As such, you are neither living nor dead, undead if you will. The reason why this happened is because the person who attacked you was a vampire as well. By him biting you, he infected you. Now normally, in this day and age, when bitten by a vampire, that person would die a painful death. However, like in your case, those who have pure hearts and noble outlooks on life, are granted immortality and the opportunity to follow and uphold those ideals. In your case, you wanted to be a hero and help others, even if it cost you your life. As such, when you were bitten, you were given a vampires abilities. Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Illusion Making, Hypnotism, and Shadow Manipulation, just to name a few. You also have Super Strength, Super Speed, Hyper Regeneration, Enhanced Senses, and you have a resistance to extreme heat or extreme cold. Now, I would be willing to teach you, but only if you give me something in return. I need someone to act as my link to the human realm. An envoy, if you will, and if you accept, i'll give you another ability to compliment your already vast power and help you along your journey." **Death finishes her speech with her hand held out to the young man. "**Any questions?"**

"_Where do I even start? Element control abilities? Illusion Making? This must be a dream." _Izuku thinks to himself.

"**I can assure you Izuku, this is not a dream, and everything i've said so far is the truth. But you never answered my question." **Death replies with a chuckle, seeing the look of surprise on his face.

"Y-You can read my thoughts? Or is it that I was mumbling again?" Izuku questions.

"**No you didn't mumble Izuku. I can read your thoughts because you are in my domain, so there is nothing that I don't hear within this void. Now, going back to my previous question, are you willing to become my envoy in exchange for guidance?" **Death asks once more, waiting for an answer.

"I-I-I mean, I-I don't know. This is all so confusing to me. Will I be forced to kill if I become your envoy." Izuku inquires, hoping he doesn't have to if he accepts.

"**No, you need only make sure that you watch over other and see to it that their lives do not end prematurely." **Death affirms in order to help him relax.

After a few moments of silence, Izuku finally responds.

"If that's the case, then I accept your offer, i'll become your envoy." Izuku states with determination.

"**Very well then, shake my hand and seal the deal." **Death smiles as she says this, holding out her hand for him to grab. Izuku reaches forward and grasps it firmly, making the deal official.

"**Izuku Midoriya, as of now you are my voice, my eyes, and my ears. I trust you will not let me down. As for your gift for accepting, you now have control over the souls of the dead, who stand ready to aid you in any endeavor that may come your way. If you need to call upon them recite this phrase: ****_When hope is gone, Undo this lock, And send me forth on a moonlit walk, Grant me aid in my time of need, whether to battle or to feed, Rise fallen and reclaim your valor_**. **Never forget these words, you may never know when you'll need them." **Death informs him, smirking at his totally flabbergasted face.

"**Return now Izuku, I shall speak to you later" **Death commands, waving her hand. Suddenly Izuku's vision goes dark and he feels himself falling. When he opens his eyes again he's back on the beachfront. He begins to mumble until someone clears their throat and speaks in a familiar, booming voice. Izuku responds and turns to see his idol, The Number One hero, The Symbol of Peace, All Might. After several minutes of fanboying and questioning from his idol. All Might takes off with a leap creating a huge gust of wind as he exits.

"Death, can you hear me?" Izuku questions out loud.

"_Yes Izuku, I can hear you." _Death responds.

"When I get home, we have a lot to talk about." Izuku states, leaving the beach to head home. Today he learned more about what happened to him and he also learned how it happened. Today was eventful for him. But tomorrow after he visits the doctor, his real training will begin.

**And done. Sorry about taking so long on this chapter, being in my job profession can take a lot of time away. Now just a few closing notes. **

**1) The next chapter will be Izuku training with his new abilities and meeting the first member of the harem (see if you can guess who it is) and facing off against a certain sludge villain while grabbing the attention of a certain #1 hero. **

**2) Izuku's harem will be all the girls in class 1-A, Itsuka Kendou, Setsuna Tokage, Ibara Shiozaki, Midnight, Mei Hatsume, Melissa, Nejire and **Camie

**3) Please leave comments on how I did in the reviews on this chapter, and please give me any and all constructive criticism you have so I can do better next chapter.**

**4) Have a Great day and thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers/writers. Nightshade408 here with the next chapter of The Vampiric Hero: Deku. Now, for those of you who have read my other story; I apologize if you are upset with how I ended it. I'll make sure the next chapter is AWESOME to make it up to you. Also, thank you to everyone who has followed this story so far, I managed to hit the 100 mark and i'm so happy that you all enjoy my writing. This story has been very well received and i'm excited to continue it. Izuku's harem will be all the girls in class 1-A, Itsuka Kendou, Setsuna Tokage, Ibara Shiozaki, Midnight, and Camie. Also, i've decided to add Nejire to the harem because….she is absolutely adorable. Finally, shout out to Dragon Titan 1, for guessing correctly on first girl. Now, enough rambling from me, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MHA or any of it's characters. I only own this plotline.**

**Chapter 3: First Encounter**

Upon returning home, Izuku rushes in to tell his mom about his encounter with All Might.

"So let me get this straight, you met THE All Might, and spent several minutes talking to him, after you apparently came back from the dead. Am I missing anything sweetheart?" Inko asks, just to clarify.

"No, that's pretty much it, summed up of course." Izuku says with a giant grin on his face. He was so happy, he didn't notice the change in his mother's mood.

"Izuku…..HOW CAN YOU BE SMILING RIGHT NOW!" Inko screams at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, it's not that big a-" Izuku starts only to get interrupted by his mom.

"DON'T THINK THIS ISN'T A BIG DEAL! YOU DIED ON THE BEACH! WHAT IF YOU HADN'T COME BACK FROM DEATH HUH!? HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE FELT!?" Inko questions, staring at Izuku with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Mom, i'm sorry, I know it sounds bad, but i'm ok. There's no need to worry. I mean at least we know I can't die, right?" Izuku asks her sheepishly.

"That's true, however, that doesn't mean you can start being reckless, we don't know how far your inability to die goes. You may not always come back. And I couldn't handle it if you don't. You're my only son and everything I have. So don't do anything to reckless ok?" Inko asks, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"I won't mom, I promise." Izuku assures, enveloping her in a hug. They stay like that for a little while till Inko calms down.

"Ok, i'm gonna get started on lunch, you go wash up and relax, i'll call you when it's ready." Inko informs her son.

"Ok mom, i'll be upstairs." Izuku says, descending up the staircase to his room. As he ascends he decides to ask death a few questions.

"_Death, are you there? I need some answers to my questions."_ Izuku asks in his head.

"**What did you want to know Izuku?" Death asks back.**

"Where can I start on training to use my abilities?" Izuku asks, eager to get started on training.

"**Well, the easiest ability to start with would be Pyrokinesis, since it's the easiest to grasp, however, those lessons can wait until after you have lunch." Death answers.**

"Sounds good. I want to get started as soon as possible so I can be ready for the U.A entrance exam." Izuku responds, resolve burning in his eyes.

"**Well, since you're so eager you better wash up and eat quickly then, so we can get started." Death says with a slight chuckle.**

"Right!" Izuku shouts, pumping his fist in the air. Izuku stops by his room to grab a change of clothes and proceeds to the shower. As he lets the water heat up he glances into the mirror again.

"_Hard to believe this is my body, it looks like i've spent my entire life training, even though I haven't."_ Izuku thinks to himself. After that short thought, he hops into the shower to freshen up. Upon exiting, he drys off and puts on his fresh clothes. His outfit consists of a dark red shirt and black cargo shorts with black socks. He exits the bathroom and heads to his room to wait for his mother to call him. When there, he approaches his desk and opens the bottom drawer to grab one of his blank notebooks. He opens it to the first page and grabs a pencil.

"_Since i've got some time, I can list my abilities in here and keep track of what I learn from them."_ Izuku thinks putting his pencil to the lined, white page. He proceeds to list off all the abilities death told him about, including the one she gave him. He ends up using two pages to make sure he has enough room to edit his entries. Finally, his mother calls him down for lunch from the kitchen.

"IZUKU, LUNCH IS READY." Inko calls up to him.

"COMING MOM." Izuku calls back. He pushes his chair away from his desk and stands up. Throwing on his signature red high tops, he heads down to the table tom join his mother. Lunch is quiet, with neither of them wanting to bring up what was discussed earlier. After he eats, Izuku asks his mom if he can go back out.

"Mom is it alright if I go back out for a bit? I promise not to do anything crazy." He asks, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Inko sighs. "I guess, but no more doing anything that dangerous, be safe out there ok?" She asks, making sure he understands her worry for his well being.

"I promise. I'll be back before dinner. Love you." Izuku says heading for the door. He steps out onto the patio and has an epiphany.

"_I just realized, I can use the beach as my training ground. How did that slip my mind until now?"_ Izuku wonders to himself.

"**Maybe it's because you were distracted by your new physical capabilities?" Death suggests with a snicker. **

"_Oh...you're probably right." _Izuku thinks, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"**Don't be embarrassed, it's understandable, considering what you've been through till now." Death consols.**

"_That's true, I suppose i'll have to work on getting the bullies to back off, especially Kacchan."_ Izuku realizes.

"**We can worry about that later, let's get to the beach so we can get started." Death suggests, reminding him of why he's outside.**

"Right, let's do this." Izuku states before he jumps over the banister and drops from the third floor. He lands, leaving a small crater in his wake. He proceeds to take off running back to the beach, eager to continue his training. While running, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and barrels into someone.

"Oww, sorry about that I wasn't-" He starts but stops mid apology.

"It's tote's ok, oww, it happens." The person responds. The person in question is a beautiful girl. She has long blonde hair that hangs near the center of her back, and stunning gold colored eyes. She wears a brown, low cut crop top and brown short shorts, with brown slip on shoes and black stockings. Her skin is as white as porcelain and she has full lips that seem set in a permanent pout. She has a well defined waist and a rather firm rear. She also has some of the biggest breasts he'd ever seen. At least an F-Cup.

"_HOLY CRAP! She's gorgeous."_ Izuku thinks to himself as he stares at her. He sees she's still laying on the ground and proceeds to reach out to offer her a hand.

"Sorry about that, I should've been paying better attention to my surroundings." Izuku states sheepishly, helping her up.

"Don't sweat it, it's not like you did it on purpose." She responds, taking a moment to look at who ran into her. And she definitely liked what she saw. He was a tall guy, standing at roughly 6'2", with bright green eyes and dark green hair with black highlights. The outfit he had on consisted of just a simple red t-shirt and black cargo shorts with red high-tops. Not to mention said t-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination as she could see his well muscled physique under it. She realized she was staring and tries to start up a conversation.

"My name is Camie, Camie Utsushimi, and what's your name cutie." The now named Camie introduces herself. She notices how his face flushes when she calls him cute.

"_Oh he is gonna be fun to tease." _She thinks with a smirk.

"N-n-nice t-to meet you U-Utsushimi-san, My name is I-I-Izuku, Izuku M-Midoriya." Izuku stutters out his introduction, bowing at the waist.

"Just Camie is fine, now, if you don't mind me asking, what's a guy like you doing out here?" She inquires curiously.

"O-Oh, ok then, y-y-you c-can call me I-I-Izuku. A-As for what i-i'm d-d-doing, I was on m-my way t-to the beach t-t-to train for the U.A exam in ten months." Izuku stutters out.

"**Izuku, I think we also need to take some time to work on your people skills." Death comments suddenly.**

"_I can't help it, I haven't had a regular conversation with anyone except my mom for the last 10 years, what do you expect?"_ Izuku asks within his head.

"**I understand that, so that's why we'll use this as an opportunity to teach you some social skills." Death states.**

"_You really think that would work? She doesn't seem like she would wanna chat it up with a hero nerd." _Izuku responds mentally.

"**Only one way to find out, good luck." Death says disappearing back into his subconscious.**

"_Wait WHAT! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ON THIS!" _Izuku pleas, but to no avail.

"So, I have another question, if you don't mind me asking of course." Camie inquires bashfully.

"N-Not at a-all, what di-did you want t-to know?" Izuku questions back.

"Since you seem to be a local here, do you think you could help me? I just recently moved to the area and i'm not accustomed to it yet." She inquires sheepishly.

"O-Oh o-of course I d-don't mind helping out." Izuku responds nervously.

"**You know what, i'm gonna give you a little help with that stutter of yours." Death says suddenly.**

Death proceeds to mess with Izuku's speech patterns to help him stop stuttering.

"Thank you so much! I was worried I would get lost looking around." She responds happily.

"Sure, no problem. What did you want to see first?" Izuku inquires to the blonde.

"Maybe a mall or another type of shopping center." Camie suggests.

"Ok, the shopping center is down this way, come on." Izuku says, gesturing with his hand.

"Lead the way." Camie says in a grandiose fashion, causing Izuku to chuckle. He proceeds to walk down the sidewalk with Camie by his side, pointing out other things along their way. He points out the cafe, the various family owned restaurants, and the arcade along the way. Finally after about 20 minutes of walking they arrive at the mall.

"And here we are, Musutafu Mini Mall, the only mall in the city." Izuku introduces to Camie.

"Wow, for a mini mall, it's rather large. Is the name supposed to be an oxymoron or something?" Camie asks with a smirk.

"Not at all, despite its size, it doesn't hold a candle to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Center." Izuku points out candidly.

"Cool, so, any stores you'd recommend for a lady like me?" Camie asks.

"Depends, what do you like?" Izuku asks back.

"Well, i'm a fan of stuffed animals, trending clothes, _and lingerie_." Camie says, whispering the last part in his ear seductively.

"R-Right, well for stuffed animals, I would suggest Panzer's Stuffs up on the second floor. As for the latest trends, I would suggest checking out Trending Now, since it's kinda implied in the name. As for the last one, i'm not entirely sure." Izuku answers, trying to force down his blush from her being really close to his face.

"You seem to know a lot about the shops here, any particular reason why?" Camie inquires cheekily.

"Well, since i'm a big fan of heroes, especially All Might, I tend to come here to get the lastest collectibles and such. I suppose you could call me a collector." Izuku tells her sheepishly.

"A collector huh? More like a fanboy." Camie calls him out, laughing as he starts pouting.

"So what if i'm a fanboy, it just means I have a unique personality." Izuku retorts candidly.

"Well, you're very cute for a fanboy. Say, how about you meet me here next Saturday? I would love to hang out and get to know you some more." Camie asks him, causing him to blush.

"Uh um I-I mean maybe? I don't know what my schedule is gonna look like, but I can check. But, if you don't mind me asking, why would you want to go out with me?" Izuku asks, honestly perplexed as to why she'd want to hang out with him.

"3 reasons. Firstly, you're extremely cute and super nice. Secondly, you took time out of your plans for the day to help me get here and show me around. Lastly, you look like you could use a friend and some major R&R time." Camie ticks off on her fingers, watching Izuku blush all the while.

"W-well if your sure. I think I can do that. After all, it's not everyday you get asked out by a beautiful young lady." Izuku compliments with a wink, making Camies cheeks take on a faint pink hue.

"It's a date then. Anyway, i'm gonna go get my shopping done. I'll see you next weekend." Camie shouts, leaving with a wave to meld with the masses inside the mall.

"_I should probably get back to the beach so I can train a little bit before it gets to late." _Izuku thinks as he walks a leisurely pace out of the building and masses, changing to a full on sprint as he makes his way back to the other side of town.

Unbeknownst to our emerald green vampire, a certain #1 hero was listening to his conversation from the crowd.

"_He wishes to be like me? With that kind of conviction, he has to be the one. I'll be sure to approach him tomorrow about it" _Toshinori Yagi, aka All MIght, thinks to himself as he sits on the bench where he was when the green teen showed up.

However, All Might isn't the only person keeping an eye on Izuku.

"_So, vampires still roam the streets huh? I better call in the team."_ Thinks a figure wearing a black trenchcoat and a matching fedora. "_How will this hunt fair, I wonder?"_ He thinks to himself as he leaves the mall to make a few calls.

**And that is the end, ladies and gentlemen. Now I know I said this chapter would involve more training and stuff, but I just couldn't find the time to get it all in before today. I'll be sure to cover it in the next chapter though. Also, who is the mysterious man that knows the truth about Izuku? Who are the friends he plans on calling? What will our cinnamon roll face in the future? And why are they hunting him? Keep reading this story to find out.**

**Till next time everyone. Nightshade408 signing off, and remember: Any and all criticism is appreciated, as it helps me improve. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my darling readers. Nightshade408 here with the next installment of Vampiric Hero Deku. Now before we get into it, I just wanted to thank all of you readers. You guys have helped motivate me to keep writing my stories because they are so well received. Now, I believe some of you might have noticed my newest story Prince of Four Realms. That one was an idea that has been on my mind for so long and I had to get it out, so that way it wasn't interfering with my muse for this story and my other one. If you haven't read it yet, check it out. It might be worth your while. **

**Now, as for this chapter, this is gonna be Izuku learning a little more about his powers and Katsuki's reaction to his new look. There will also be the sludge villain and meeting All Might for the second time, maybe. Now, without further ado, Chapter 4 readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or it's concepts. I only own this plot.**

**Chapter 4: U.A Prep work**

Izuku, upon leaving the mall, was feeling like he was on cloud nine.

"I can't believe I just talked to a cute girl, she even asked me out. This is amazing!" He exclaims excitedly as he makes his way back toward the beach.

"**Glad to see you gained a little confidence in yourself, but I suppose that can be attributed to the young lady." Death snickers from inside his head.**

"_Well yeah, I mean, this is the first time I've ever talked to someone my own age in a long time, so I can't help but get excited." _Izuku mentally replies, his cheeks taking on a slight red tinge.

"**It's almost adorable how you react to things, especially teasing or any kind of flirting." Death says, trying to make him turn red again.**

"_Can you please not mess with me right now, I'm trying to enjoy this moment." _Izuku pleads, trying to avoid giving into his embarrassment.

"**Fine, but we'll come back to this later." Death pouts before going back into his deep subconscious.**

_"I swear, that woman is gonna kill me via embarrassment."_ Izuku thinks to himself, continuing to run to the beach, eager to get started on his real training. After about 15 minutes of running, Izuku arrives at Dagobah Beach Park once again.

"Ok, time to get the training started for real. But what should I start with? Any suggestions Death?" Izuku questions the other worldly entity living in his subconscious.

**"Start with your element manipulation. It'll be the most beneficial to you." Death tells him promptly.**

"Okay, how would I go about doing that?" Izuku asks.

"**Just think about the element you want to use and how you want to manipulate it. The rest will sort itself out." Death answers promptly.**

"Okay guess we'll start with fire then." Izuku says out loud, closing his eyes. Concentrating on his inner thoughts, Izuku suddenly feels a rush of warmth spread throughout his body. He opens his eyes to see two small fireballs, one in each hand, that are white in color. Aiming at a pile of trash to his left, he throws the attacks at the pile. The fireballs fly from his hands and make contact with the pile. The explosion from it is massive, creating a bright glare that Izuku has to shield his eyes from. When he looks upon the aftermath, his eyes expand to the size of saucers. The reason being that, where the pile of trash once sat, was now a smoking crater, with sand in the area turned into glass.

"H-HOLY CRAP! I DID THAT!" Izuku exclaims loudly, unbelieving of the sight before him.

"**Yes, yes you did. And this is only scratching the surface of what you'll be able to do. You've got a lot of magical power, more than i've ever felt before, so this is mild compared to what you'll be able to do in the future." Death explains to the awestruck teen.**

"YOU CALL THAT LITTLE?! THAT COULD KILL A FIRE QUIRK USER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Izuku shouts back, unbelieving of how nonchalant Death is being about this situation.

"**Yes. Like I just said, you've got a lot of power within you, just waiting to be unleashed. Now stop gawking and get back to training, you've still got other abilities to try out." Death informs the green teen, dragging him out of his stupor.**

"R-Right, ok." Izuku says, calming down a little, before trying something else. He spends the next few hours trying out different things, with Lady Death giving him pointers from time to time. He discovers that in addition to fire, he can control water, ice, lightning, earth, basically every element with extreme amounts of force. After that, he starts using his physical abilities some more to move the trash into piles to take to the dump. After doing that for a couple more hours, he sees that it's beginning to get dark and decides to head home.

"Man, I'm tired, but at least I know a little bit more about what I'm capable of. But then again, I might need to be careful with how I use those abilities, they could do some serious damage if I'm not careful." Izuku says to himself as he walks toward his home. He doesn't move much further before he hears a scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A voice is heard coming from a back alleyway. Izuku stops walking and instead runs into the alley, following the sound of the voice. A few steps in, he comes upon a group of guys surrounding a girl. The girls looks to be about 5' 10", with raven black hair that sits in a spiky ponytail. She wears a knee length black skirt and a red blouse. She also had a figure most women would kill for, having wide hips and a slender stomach, not to mention the large bust line she had. The guys surrounding her look like your typical thugs with animal mutation quirks. Starting from the one closest to him the man is of average height and build with a head that looks like a hyena. Next to him a taller, and scrawnier, man with an octopus head. The last one appears to be a man with the head of a wolf, he was the biggest in the group, but he wasn't overly large and didn't look very strong. The man with the hyena head speaks up.

"Calm down girlie, we just wanted to invite you to come have some fun, we promise to be gentle." The man says in a high pitched voice, like someone kicked him in the balls and his voice never dropped back down.

"I said get away from me, I'm not interested." The black haired girl responds back defiantly, trying to hide the fear she's feeling.

"Aww come now, we are very wonderful gentlemen, once you get to know us, so why not just give it a chance?" The disgusting man asks her, leaning in closer toward her. She responds to him invading her personal space with a well placed kick between the man's legs.

"AHH! Y-Y-YOU BITCH!" The man shouts while holding his junk.

"You shouldn't have done that girlie, now you're gonna pay." The man with the wolf head says menacingly, lifting his arm to strike.

"HEY ASSHOLE! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Izuku shouts from his spot, grabbing the man's attention.

"HUH! Beat it kid, before you get hurt." The man says, turning to face Izuku along with his other friend and the one who was on the ground.

"If you think I'm scared of three lowlife idiots like you, you're even stupider than I originally thought." Izuku says, trying to keep their attention on him.

"You've got a mouth on you, why don't we teach you to respect your betters." The wolf guy says, getting into a fighting stance. "You guys stay outta this, i'll handle this runt." He says to his friends. The wolf man charges Izuku with blinding speed, surprising the young vampire. Izuku quickly ducks under the man's first punch before aiming a well placed punch to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him.

"AHH, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GONNA END YOU!" The man shouts after he catches his breath, charging Izuku once more. He rears back his fist and throws it, striking empty air.

"What the? Where'd he- OOF" The man starts but is cut off by a kick to the back of his head. Izuku used his shadow movement ability to get behind his opponent and strike.

"That's one, either of you wanna try something." Izuku asks, letting his eyes change to a piercing red, trying to intimidate them. It works as the other two thugs pick up their friend and take off running leaving Izuku with the young black haired girl. The girl, throughout this whole thing, just stood gobsmacked by the whole display, seeing some random guy kick the crap out of a thug like it was nothing.

"Are you alright miss?"Izuku asks, breaking the girl out of her stupor.

"O-OH yes, I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, who are you?" She asks, wanting to know the name of her savior.

"I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku responds, stepping forward so she can glance his appearance. Momo's face takes on a faint pink tinge when she sees Izuku. She can't help but stare at his body, which was still kind of sweaty from being at the beach all day, making his shirt cling to his body, and showing off even more of his physique than it already did. She quickly shakes her head, getting her thoughts off of less, pure, thoughts so she can keep the conversation going.

"W-Well thank you Midoriya, I was worried that those guys were about to do some unsavory things to me." She states honestly, still shaken from her encounter.

"No problem, I just so happened to be passing by when I heard you scream, so I decided to check things out. And it's a good thing I did, those guys were pretty sketchy if I'm being honest." Izuku responds back.

"Well, yes, anyway I need to get going, thanks again for saving me." Momo says before grabbing her school bag off the ground.

"Would you like someone to walk with you? A pretty girl like yourself could get hurt walking around alone." Izuku asks, getting Momo to blush from being called pretty.

"Oh n-no that's ok, I can make it back home on my own, but thank you for the offer." Momo answers bashfully.

"Ok, if you're sure, just try to avoid the alleys around here, don't wanna have a repeat of this incident, am I right?" Izuku asks rhetorically.

"R-Right, thanks again for your help, I'll take my leave now." Momo says quickly, turning on her heel and walking out of the alleyway and onto the main sidewalk. Leaving our protagonist with his thoughts.

"_Wow, I've talked to two girls today, that's more than I ever have in my life."_Izuku thinks, smiling to himself.

"**I think that's the first time you talked to a girl without stuttering, and I didn't have to intervene this time." Death points out, getting Izuku's eyes to widen a bit.**

"_Wait, you didn't play around in head this time?" _Izuku asks, just to make sure he understands.

"**Nope, that was all you. Good thing too, the sooner you learn to step out of your shell and be more confident, the better off you'll be. Now then, we should be going, you don't want to make your mother worry, do you?" Death asks rhetorically.**

"_Oh Crap, you're right."_ Izuku exclaims, making his exit from the alley and rushing home. After a short sprint back to his apartment complex, Izuku quickly ascends the stairs to get to his domicile. He opens the door, greeting his mother as he removes his shoes.

"Mom, I'm home, sorry I'm late. I got distracted while training." Izuku calls out from the area by the front door.

"Ok sweetheart, go wash up, dinner will be ready soon." Inko calls back from the kitchen. Hearing that, Izuku rushes up the stairs to his room to grab a change of clothes. He goes to his drawers and grabs fresh socks and boxers, as well as a plain white t-shirt and some black basketball shorts. After retrieving a change of clothes, he makes his way to the shower to wash up. MAking his shower quick, he dries himself off and changes before heading down to the kitchen table.

"Perfect timing, I just finished dinner." Inko says upon seeing her son enter the kitchen/dining room.

"What did you make tonight?" Izuku asks as he takes a seat at the table.

"I made your favorite, Katsudon, as a way of celebrating you finally getting a quirk." Inko says, causing Izuku to get starry eyed in excitement.

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH MOM!" Izuku shouts excitedly, now even more eager to eat his dinner.

"Of course sweetheart, now then, let's eat." Inko states as she brings the plates of food to the table.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Izuku exclaims loudly before picking up his chopsticks and taking a bite of the delicious food. As he's getting ready to take another bite the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Inko wonders, getting up from the table. She makes her way to the front door and opens it to see an unexpected sight.

"Good evening ma'am, my name is Hitachi Yaoyorozu and this is my daughter Momo. We were wondering if a Mr. Izuku Midoriya lives here." The now named Hitachi asks the short green haired woman.

"Um yes, that's my son, is something the matter?" Inko asks worriedly, hoping Izuku isn't in trouble.

"Oh, of course not, I just wanted to meet the young man who saved my daughter from some rather unsavory individuals earlier today." Mr. Yaoyorozu states with a small smile.

"Oh ok, let me call him really quick. IZUKU, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Inko calls out loudly to her son.

"COMING MOM!" Izuku calls back making his way into the foyer near the door.

"You're Izuku I take it?" Mr. Yaoyorozu asks.

"Um, yes sir, is there something I can help you with?" Izuku asks the man, unsure of why he's here.

"I just wanted to thank you personally for saving my daughter earlier today. She informed me of the events that transpired and I wanted to meet the young man who helped her." Mr. Yaoyorozu responds.

"You're daughter? Wait, you're the girl from earlier, Momo right?" Izuku asks, noticing the black haired bombshell standing a little behind her father.

"Yes, my father was insistent on meeting you, so we asked around for your address and here we are." Momo explains promptly.

"Oh, um, well, there's no need to thank me. I'm hoping to become a hero, so helping others is just something I enjoy doing." Izuku humbly states with a smile on his face.

"Be that as it may, I still felt the need to thank you personally. Momo is my pride and joy, and it is paramount that her safety comes first. So I say again, thank you, young man, for saving my daughter." Mr. Yaoyorozu says, bowing at the waist.

"OH NO IT'S NO TROUBLE AT ALL, PLEASE RAISE YOUR HEAD!" Izuku states loudly, not used to having others bowing to him.

"Very well, I'm sorry for intruding at a late hour, I shall take my leave, but before I go, I want you to take this, if you ever need anything, feel free to call this number." Mr. Yaoyorozu apologizes, pulling a card out of his pocket and handing it to Izuku.

"Uh, sure thing, will do sir. Have a good night, and drive safely." Izuku says, taking the card and backing away from the door. After they left Izuku takes a look at the card in his hands.

"Yaoyorozu Industries? NO WAY! THAT'S THE BIGGEST HERO SUPPORT GEAR CONGLOMERATE IN JAPAN! AND I JUST MET THE CEO!? WHAT THE HECK!?" Izuku freaks out, realizing just who he saved now.

"Izuku honey, calm down, if anything, you should feel honored that you received that card from that nice man." Inko says, trying to calm her son down. Taking a couple deep breaths, Izuku speaks up.

"Sorry, it's just, this is a major conglomerate that deals with pretty much everything from hero support gear to scientific research, so this is a very big deal for me." Izuku explains to his mother, trying to get her to understand how big this is.

"That's fantastic sweetheart, you should hold onto that, especially if you're gonna still try for being a hero. Now come on, let's go finish eating before the food gets cold." Inko says, getting Izuku to move away from the foyer. The remainder of dinner is quiet as Izuku is still reeling from what happened just a little while ago. Receiving a business card from the CEO of a major corporation, HIM PERSONALLY. He just can't wrap his head around it at all. After eating he helped his mother do the dishes and heads up to his room to sleep, forgetting that he has another big issue to deal with tomorrow.

**The next day: Monday**

Izuku slowly rises from his bed at the sound of his alarm clock going off. Quickly turning it off, he realizes something important.

"I have school today….OH CRAP I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" Izuku shouts in realization. How is he going to explain his sudden transformation from the short, scrawny guy everyone knows, to a tall and chiseled vampire.

"Ok Izuku, calm down, you just gotta take it in stride and deal with the comments, like you always do." Izuku told himself as he donned his school uniform and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that he proceeded downstairs to the kitchen area, where he was greeted by his mother.

"Good morning Izuku, how are you feeling?" Inko asks, seeing her son enter the room.

"I'm fine, just unsure of how people at school will react to the new me." Izuku explains his worries to his mother.

"I'm sure it'll be fine honey, just try to stay calm and I'm sure everything will work out." Inko states in an effort to alleviate her sons fears.

"I suppose you're right. _I'm mainly worried about how Kacchan is gonna react, he probably won't be happy that I suddenly have a quirk."_ Izuku thinks to himself, not looking forward to dealing with the explosive blonde boy.

"I am, now eat your breakfast so you can get going. Don't want you to be late for your first day back." Inko instructs as Izuku takes a seat at the table. The breakfast goes on mainly in silence, with only the occasional brief comment from Inko. Izuku finishes his breakfast and heads to the door to grab his bag and put on his shoes.

"Alright mom, I'm off to school. I'll see you later." He calls out as he opens the front door and jogs down the stairs to start his walk to school. As he makes his way to Aldera Junior High, he can't stop overthinking about how everyone is gonna react to his new appearance.

"**Izuku, there is no point in getting worked up over this, the opinions of your classmates, read 'bullies', don't matter. What does matter is that if that boy 'Kacchan' starts getting hostile, you better let him know he can't push you around anymore." Death suddenly states, making Izuku jump.**

"_Even if you say that, if I try to fight back the teachers will just side with him and I'll risk getting in trouble." _Izuku responds back.

"**Be that as it may, you must still stand up for yourself. If you let yourself be pushed around, the taunts will only get worse." Death points out, giving Izuku pause.**

"_That's true. I've always just taken the abuse and it's did only get worse as time went on. Well, fine then. If anyone tries to mess with me, I'll let 'em know who's boss."_ Izuku says internally, standing just a little bit straighter and walking with a bit more confidence.

"**That's the spirit Izuku, now, what do you say we run the rest of the way? Might be fun to make an entrance." Death suggests to Izuku.**

"_Right!"_ Izuku says back before he takes off running, not even trying to control his speed. A walk that normally takes twenty minutes only took about five before he arrived at the school gates. As he comes to a stop at the front entrance, he takes a look around as he feels eyes on him. He can see the other kids pointing and whispering to each other about him.

"_Well, I definitely made an impression. Maybe today will be a good day."_ Izuku thinks as he proceeds to make his way to his classroom, room 3-C. He opens the door to notice that he's the first one to arrive.

"_Oh, this is gonna be fun."_ Izuku thinks as he smirks before making his way to his seat. Over the course of the next few minutes, the other students start to gradually trickle in a few at a time, with most of them eyeing Izuku oddly. This process continues until a certain explosive blonde finally makes his entrance along with his two lackeys.

"You idiots, there's no way Deku is gonna be back today, he's probably still in hospital because he's a weak ass little bitch." Katsuki says, drawing Izuku's attention.

"I'm a weak ass little bitch huh, then how come i'm here _Kacchan_~" Izuku makes his presence known, with just a hint of snark.

"HUH?! WHO THE HE-" Bakugou doesn't even finish after turning around, and having to look up. Seeing the stunned expressions of the three asshole at the center of his torment, Izuku speaks up again, with more snark.

"Glad to see you care about my health, it's great to see you too." Izuku states sarcastically, drawing the rest of the classes attention. His last comment is what started the whisperings.

"That's Midoriya? No way." "Did he suddenly develop a quirk?" "He had to, it's the only way he'd look like that." These were just some of the whispers from the other students.

"What's wrong _Kacchan_? Cat got your tongue?" Izuku asks with a cheeky grin, loving how Bakugou can't even say anything.

"So, you think that just because you got a quirk you can suddenly mouth off to me? Did you forget who's the best around here? WHY DON"T I REMIND YOU?!" Bakugou suddenly shouts, throwing an explosive fist at ...open air.

"You know, since you've always belittled me, I think I'm gonna return the favor. Yeah, from now on I'm gonna call you _Bakagou_, has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Izuku asks rhetorically from behind Bakugou. Bakugou turns on his heel, only to find his face mere inches from Midoriya's.

"You're not the best one here Bakagou, I'm pretty sure there's at least one other person who could kick your ass, they just don't cause they're not childish enough to stoop to your level. Grow up and get over yourself, before that stubborn pride of yours gets you killed." Izuku says, walking around Bakugou and heading to his seat at the back of the classroom. Bakugou just stood there, dumbfounded, until the sound of his teacher entering the room shook him from it.

"Okay everyone, take your seats so we can get started." The teacher says. Everyone quickly returned to their seats and quieted down.

"Now then, as third years, it's time for all of you to start thinking about your futures, I could pass these career aptitude tests, but why bother, I know you all plan on going to the hero track." He says, waiting for his students to start cheering. When no sound is forthcoming, he looks back at his class to see them all staring at the back of the room. The teacher follows their gazes and sets his eyes upon a rather tall green haired boy, that he swears looks familiar.

"Excuse, young man, who are you." He asks curiously, having no idea who this kid is.

"It's me sensei, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku states back at his teacher, seeing his eyes widen in a comical manner.

"Midoriya? What happened to you? When did you get so tall?" the confused teacher asks in rapid fire.

"Well, almost dying and spending time in the hospital, finally triggered my Quirk to activate." Izuku says with a smile on his face.

"I see, and do tell, what is the name of your Quirk?" The teacher asks.

"I call it Vampire, and from what I discovered over the weekend, aside from super strength and super speed, I have Hyper Regeneration, Enhanced Senses, and Element Manipulation." Izuku explains, getting his teacher to sweat slightly.

"I-I see, would you be willing to show your classmates and I this Element Manipulation?" The teacher asks nervously.

"Well, sensei, it's illegal to use your Quirk in public without a proper license, so I don't know if I should." Izuku says calmly, trying to hide the grin the threatens to split his face.

"Normally yes, however we need to see an example so we can have the school update your Quirk Registration, so if you would be so kind…" The teacher trails off, hoping he'll catch on to what he means.

"Okay sure, I guess I can." Izuku says while standing up. He raises his hand to his side and slightly in front of him, palm up and concentrates. After a few seconds, a small orange flame appears in his hand, then he quickly amps up the heat, causing the flame to turn to a deep blue, then into a blinding white. The teacher and the other students just stare at it, mouth slightly hanging open. Seeing his chance to make an impression he quickly extinguished the flames before the air in the room starts to spiral around him. The class continues to stare, gobsmacked, as a small, compressed tornado of air sits upon his palm.

"Is this good enough sensei, or do you want me to do more?" Izuku asks, breaking the teacher out of his stupor.

"Oh, no, that's more than enough. I'll let the principal know that your records need an update and get the paperwork sorted out. Thank you Midoriya." The teacher explains nervously, unsure of how to react to this sudden change in Midoriya's demeanor.

"Ok sensei." Izuku chirps before once more taking his seat. The rest of the announcements went by rather quickly, with the whole class remaining silent the entire time. After the teacher left to go take care of paperwork, several students approached Midoriya.

"Hey Midoriya, can you show us that cool flame trick again?" "No wait, he should show off something we haven't seen, can you" "What else can you do Midoriya?" The questions and requests just kept on coming. Deciding to placate them, he speaks up.

"I guess I can show you something. Check this out." Izuku says, as he gestures for everyone to step back a bit. In the next instant he vanished, with the student looking around the room for him.

"Where'd he go? Did he just ditch the classroom." One student asks.

"No, I'm still in the same spot, I'm just invisible."Izuku says, startling the group of students. HE then turns off his invisibility, reappearing right where he was before.

"Woah, that's so cool. You got some awesome powers." One person says.

"It's not that impressive, I've only had these abilities for a little over a day, so I don't even know what my limitations are yet." Izuku says, surprising the students around him.

"Seriously, you've only been using your quirk for one day? How did you learn to control that quickly?" One of the crowd standers asked.

"Like I said, I haven't even figured out what all I'm capable of, plus, it takes a lot of concentration for me to even produce that small flame, so it's kinda underwhelming if I'm honest." Izuku explains humbly, trying to placate the crowd so they'll leave him alone. Luckily before the students could continue asking questions, the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang, forcing everyone to go back to their seats to prepare for the lessons ahead. The day went by in the same fashion every school day does, with the exception that Bakugou and his lackeys haven't even talked to Izuku or tried to pick a fight all day. Finally the last bell of the day rang out, signaling freedom. Izuku quickly packs his things and bolts out of the classroom, eager to get home and change so he can continue training. He didn't know however, that this would be another life changing experience for him.

**Whew, finally done. Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been very active, I've just been super busy dealing with work and such. But, at least I was able to get this chapter done for you all. Now a couple of things to say. **

**I have the next chapters of my other stories in the works, they're just taking a little bit longer than I would like. I promise to get them done as soon as I can.**

**Some of you are probably wondering why I made Izuku act all Sarcastic and snarky. Well thats because I wanted to make him to let people know that he ain't gonna lay down and take their bullshit anymore. So yeah, that's that.**

**Finally, I'm sure you're all curious about Momo's father and his little tidbit in this chapter. That is for later in the story, when Izuku starts going to U.A. Let's just say that he will be wearing a very new and stylish costume from cannon, and no he's not gonna have Alucards costume, that is too overused and I'm gonna make my own new look, so I apologize to those who wanted me to give him Alucard's outfit.**

**Alright, that's all I've got to say for now. Nightshade408 Out.**


	5. Announcement

**A/N Hello everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while. Well i'm here to tell you that I've been very busy with my job, after all, being a soldier is hard and I don't always have a consistent schedule, however, I have chapters for all my stories in the works, you just need to give me more time. I'm doing the best I can to get chapters out, it's just very slow. I hope you can all continue to be patient with me and i'm sorry I haven't been able to update. Just note that my stories are not dead, I will get back to them as soon as I can. As for when that is, i'm not sure yet. I'll do my best to get caught up on my writing. Thank you for understanding**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello readers, Nighshade408 here with Chapter 5 of Vampiric Hero Deku. Now I know some people are hoping to see chapter 4 of My Hero Reacts to My Hero or Chapter 2 of Prince of Four Realms, but I've been swamped with ideas for this story and I need to get them out of my head so I can stop hitting a block for those stories. Now, this chapter is the infamous sludge villain and Izuku saving Katsuki's ass from certain death. And there might be a lemon with a certain female character that lives in his head, but that's not a guarantee. Without further ado, onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The Next Phase**

"_Well, that could've gone worse, but now I can see just how self absorbed my classmates are." _Izuku thinks to himself.

"**How do you figure that Izuku?" Death asks the boy curiously.**

"_Because, up until I showed up today, everyone would have laughed at hearing about me wanting to apply for UA High. But, they decided to suddenly think it's 'so cool', so I can't help but see how they're quick to kiss up to someone strong, even though they were asshole's to him not even a week prior. It's kinda pathetic."_ Izuku informs the curious deity.

"**...Wow, they really are self absorbed, how did you put up with that everyday? If I were you I would've at least told them to fuck off." Death points out, causing Izuku to pause in his tracks.**

"_If I had done that, the teacher's would've had me sent to the principal's office for causing a problem. Even if they deserve it for all the shit they put me through."_ Izuku deadpanes, before continuing to walk toward his home. He takes a shortcut under a bridge but freezes in his tracks.

"_Death, do you sense that?" _Izuku asks as he tenses his muscles, sensing danger.

"**Yes I do Izuku, but I'm not sure what it could be. Stay on guard." Death warns as she ceases her conversation.**

Izuku nods his head in response, treading carefully so as to not get caught by surprise, he continues on his route until he hears the faint sound of, something, coming from the storm drain behind him. Turning quickly on his heel, he comes face to face with a villain made out of greenish brown sewer sludge.

"Damnit, I need to hide and quickly." The sludge says in a watery voice. Glancing at Izuku, he develops a sick looking smile.

"You'll do nicely, come here kid." He shouts as he lunges toward Izuku. Izuku was quick to react, jumping away from the villain and landing on his feet, observing the villain closely.

"_Death, any suggestions?"_ Izuku asks, never taking his eyes off the villain.

"**Keep your distance and try hitting him with lightning, his body should make a good conductor." Death suggested**

"Hey kid, why are you resisting? I promise it'll only hurt for 30 seconds, after that everything will feel better." The slime villain said in his gross watery voice.

"How about you fuck off, before I fry you sewer breath." Izuku retorts back, trying to make the villain get angry and slip up.

"I tried to be nice kid, but now, now….." He cuts off as he charges forward. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The sludge shouts, as he closes the gap between him and Izuku. Izuku just smirks as the villain closes in.

"Game over sewer rat, LIGHTNING CELEBRATION!" Izuku screams, emitting bright white hot lightning from all over his body. The villain widens his eyes upon seeing this. He tries to slow down, but he's a little to slow. He crashes right into Izuku and proceeds to scream as he's zapped.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The sludge howls as he falls into a puddle on the concrete. Shortly after, the sewer lid the villain came from shot into the air, revealing All Might

"HAVE NO FEAR YOU'RE-" All Might started but stopped upon seeing the villain sprawled on the ground and a teenager with green hair with black highlights, a teenager he recognizes but can't remember where he had seen him.

"HELLO THERE YOUNG MAN, I SEE YOU WERE ABLE TO STOP THE VILLAIN, WELL DONE." All Might exclaims to our green haired protagonist.

"Thanks All MIGHT! OHMGOSHYOU'REHERETHISISTHESECONDTIMEI'VEMETYOUINPERSONTHISMUSTBEADREAM…" Izuku continued the fanboy while All Might sweatdropped.

"YOUNG MAN, ARE YOU OK?" All Might finally asks, snapping Izuku out of his mutter fest.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that, I tend to get excited when I meet pro heroes, heheheh." Izuku states sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"WELL, THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE, LET ME CLEAN THIS UP REAL QUICK." All Might states, picking up an empty bottle and scraping up the sludge. After he was done, he once more approached Izuku.

"THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR HELP YOUNG MAN, NOW THEN I SHOULD BE GETTING THIS GUY TO THE POLICE." All Might states, preparing to take off.

"O-Oh right, uh, thanks for saving me All Might." Izuku says wistfully.

"NO PROBLEM YOUNG MAN, THANK YOU FOR CONTINUED SUPPORT!" AM shouts as he takes off into the air.

"Wow, I got to meet my idol twice now, this is the best day ever. I can't wait to tell mom." Izuku exclaims, continuing on his path toward home.

**With All Might**

"_Damn that was to close."_ All Might thought as he landed on a rooftop and started to steam, shrinking into his skinny form.

"_I've reached my limit for the day, better get this guy to the police." _All Might thinks as he inspects his pockets, finding them empty. AM continues to search his pockets, until he hears an explosion in the distance. All Mights eyes widen, realizing he messed up and rushing down the stairs as fast as he can.

**With Izuku**

As Izuku continues to make his way home, thinking about his second encounter with All Might, he is pulled from his thoughts by the sound of an explosion.

"_A villain attack? I wonder which heroes will show up!"_ Izuku thinks excitedly as he makes his way over to the crowd. As he makes his way over, he catches a glimpse of the villain and freezes in his tracks.

"_Him again?! How? I thought All Might captured him, this isn't good what are the heroes gonna do." _Izuku thinks worriedly as he eyes the attack from the back of the crowd.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" "Apparently the villain captured a kid and is holding him hostage." Izuku overhears two people in the crowd point out.

"_He captured someone? They must be suffocating in there! Where's All Might when you need him?"_ Izuku thinks worriedly, unaware that All Might was among the crowd in his skinny form. As Izuku continues to worry, he catches a glimpse of the hostage, seeing Bakugou. He sees the look of desperation and terror in his ruby orbs, and something in him snaps.

_Cue 'You Say Run' MHA OST_

Izuku jumps and clears the crowd and the police line taking off in a dead sprint toward the villain. All Might is shocked by this.

"STOP KID, YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" The pro hero Deatharms shouts at Izuku, but being ignored.

"_What should I do? What would a hero do?" A flashback of his notebook is seen "Page 35!" _Izuku thinks as he picks up a rock while sprinting toward the villain, lobing at his grotespue yellow eye. The rock strikes true and makes the villain stumble, allowing Bakugou to take a breath of air.

"DEKU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bakugou asks angrily.

"I don't know, my legs, they just started, moving" Izuku says as he reaches into the sludge to grab Bakugou.

"Kacchan, I may hate you, but I can't just stand there and watch you die." Izuku says with tears in his eyes. All Might hears this from among the crowd and feels something he hadn't felt in a long time, inspired. The villain finally recovers and sees the green haired boy from earlier.

"You again? This is perfect, now I can kill you for earlier." The villain says, rearing one of his tentacles back.

"MOVE, THIS GUY WILL KILL HIM" Deatharms shouts as he and the other heroes leap into action, before stopping in their tracks at what they see.

Izuku, with burning determination in his eyes, begins to create strong winds that circle around him.

"NOT TODAY VILLAIN, I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" Izuku shouts as the wind starts to put out the surrounding fire.

"SURGING! WHIRLWIND!" Izuku shouts as the tornado around him shifts, striking the villain like a spear, and carrying him into the air. The villain, not being able to hold on, splatters into pieces. The tornado continues to rise, touching the sky and making the clouds spiral around above. Bakugou is laying on the ground behind Izuku, staring at him in shock, along with everyone else in the area. Suddenly, a raindrop is seen, then another, until a small downpour begins.

"No way. He changed the weather…..with a single move….." One person in the crowd comments. Suddenly Izuku is pulled from his stupor at the sound of cheering coming from behind him. He turns around to see all the heroes and bystanders clapping, cheering for him. Izuku smiles and raises his fist into the air, drawing an even louder cheer from the crowd. Among the onlookers, All Might can be seen smiling.

"_I've found him, my successor." _All Might thinks as he starts clapping along with the crowd. Izuku lowers his fist and looks at Bakugou.

"Are you alright, Kacchan?" He asks him with a look of worry. Bakugou doesn't get a chance to respond as the heroes in the area approach the two young teens.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KID?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Deatharms shouts at Izuku.

"I didn't think sir, I just did what my body told me to, and that was to save my friend." Izuku says, resolve burning in his eyes, causing Deatharms and the other heroes to pause for a moment.

"Regardless, that was still reckless of you, don't do something like that again. After all, that would be a waste of perfect future hero." Deatharms states with a smirk, causing Izuku to blush and look at the ground in embarrassment. After that, the heroes left the boys alone to clean up the remains of the villain, and Izuku and Bakugou were taken to the paramedics to get checked out.

"Listen Deku, don't think this changes anything, you're still beneath me." Bakugou says with steel in his tone. Izuku sarcastically retorts back with a smirk.

"Glad your ok, Kacchan."

Bakugou doesn't say anything else and just takes his leave, Izuku waiting till he was gone before doing the same. As Izuku begins to head home, with the sunset upon his face, he detects someone coming from the alley in front of him.

"I AM HERE!" All Might exclaims, coming out of the alley and right into Izuku's path.

"ALL MIGHT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Izuku asks loudly, surprised to see his idol appearing in front of him.

"HAHAHAHA, I CAME BECAUSE I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING YOUNG MAN." All Might says proudly.

"Wh-What is it?" Izuku asks

"Pray tell, young man, why did you rush into that situation earlier?" All Might asks curiously.

"I honestly don't know, I saw Kacchan in trouble and-" Izuku gets interrupted by All Might.

"You moved to help him, even when you weren't thinking. Am I correct?" All Might asks with his signature smile.

"YEAH! That's exactly what happened." Izuku confirms.

"Tell me young man, do you know what all true heroes have in common? Their bodies moved before they could think, almost on their own. And that's exactly what happened to you today." All Might says proudly, his grin widening.

_Cue 'You Can Become A Hero' MHA OST_

Izuku suddenly feels weak in his knees, as tears stream down his face and the memories of his past flash through his mind. He grabs his chest as the tears come even faster.

"Young man, you have what it takes to be a hero, and I want to help you get there." All Might says as IZuku glances up at him. "I deem you worthy of my power, my Quirk is yours to inherit." All Might states epically, causing Izuku to become confused.

"Inherit? What do you mean by that?" Izuku asks his idol.

"There's something you should know about my power, people think it's some kind of Super Strength or Invulnerability, but in truth, it is a power that was given to me by another, like a torch passed down through the generations. And now, I want you to take this torch and become my successor. This torch is named One For All." All Might states as he holds his hand out in front of him.

"One….For….All" Izuku repeats awestruck.

"Yes, one person improves the power and then passes it on to another, in doing so, those pure hearts and noble intentions can save those in need. I've been looking for a successor for a while now, and when I saw you act, it made me feel inspired. You may not be a licensed hero, but you still saved that kid, and that's why, I think you are the one who should inherit it. What do you say young man, will you accept?" All Might asks as Izuku looks down.

"_He wants me to inherit his power and become a hero? This is a dream come true. There's no way I could turn him down._" Izuku thinks as he rises to his feet. "Yes, All Might, I'll do it." He says determined.

"No hesitation I like that, very well then, meet me at Dagobah Muncipal Beach Park this Saturday at 7 A.M sharp, that is where your training will begin." All Might says as he jumps away, leaving Izuku to contemplate what just happened. He's pulled out of his thoughts by Death.

"**Izuku, are you alright?" She asks him.**

"_I'm better than alright, I feel excited, I'm gonna be trained by the best hero in Japan, the man I've idolized since I was little. This is the greatest day ever."_ Izuku responds happily, beginning his trek home with a little skip in his step.

"**I'm glad to hear it, now we should be getting back to your home, no doubt your mom is probably worried." Death points out.**

"_You're right, I better get a move on."_ Izuku responds as he takes off running, excited for what will come tomorrow.

As Izuku arrives at his home, he sees his mom standing by the door with an angry expression on her face.

"O-Oh hey m-mom I'm h-home." Izuku says, shaken by the look on her face.

"Yes you are, 'Mr. Let me attack a random villain on T.V in front of a large crowd.'" Inko states upsets.

O-Oh, s-s-so you s-saw t-that?" Izuku stutters out his question.

"Yes I did, and I'm not happy about it, you could have been hurt, and I don't think I could take that" Inko states as her angry facade breaks and her worry shows through the tears in her eyes. Seeing her crying, Izuku quickly approaches her and wraps her in a hug.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to worry you, I just couldn't stand by and let Kacchan die, I'm sorry." Izuku apologizes as he comforts his mother.

"I know, you've always been inclined to help others, even if it puts you in harms way. Just be more careful next time, ok?" Inko requests with a watery smile.

" I will mom, I promise." Izuku swears as he pulls back from the hug. "I'm gonna go wash up before dinner ok?" He says as he steps around his mother.

"Ok sweetie, it'll be ready by the time you get done." Inko says as Izuku heads up to his room. Izuku grabs his pajamas, consisting of some green shorts and a green tank top and heads to the bathroom. After taking a shower, he heads down to the kitchen to see his mom setting up the food. Taking a seat and thanking her, he digs right in, savoring the flavor as he goes. The two make small talk as they eat, until Izuku finishes, placing his silverware in the sink before heading up to his room.

"Man what a day, I haven't had this much excitement since I became a vampire." Izuku says to himself, as the shadows in his room start to warp. Izuku jumps at this, preparing for the worst, until the shadows stop writhing, revealing Death in all her glory.

"Lady Death? Since when could you manifest outside of my subconscious?" Izuku asks confused.

"Oh, I could have done this whenever I wanted, I just never had a reason till now." She states nonchalantly, surprising our hero.

"What's the reason then?" Izuku inquires curiously.

"This." Lady Death says as she approaches Izuku and captures his lips on her own. Izuku's eyes widen in surprise at this, and get even bigger as he feels her tongue enter his mouth. After a couple of minutes, Death releases Izuku, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths before it breaks.

"Wh-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Izuku inquires as his face turns extremely red.

"Hehe, it's your reward for being a hero today, and this is only part of it." Death states with a cheshire cat like smirk on her pale face. "I've got more where that came from." She continues before capturing his lips once more. This time, Izuku relaxes into the kiss, his hands beginning to subconsciously wander.

**LEMON TIME**

Death feels Izuku's hands caress her, causing her to moan into his mouth. She separates from him as her face takes on a dark red blush.

"Mmmh, quite the feisty one aren't we?" She says seductively, letting her hands wander to his hair.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened I-" He's cut off by her finger on his lip.

"I want you to do this, it's why I decided to kiss you. So, let's keep going hmm?" She says in a breathy tone. Izuku wastes no time as he initiates another kiss, letting his hand wander more freely, searching for her sensitive spots, eliciting moans from her as he goes. Not wanting to let him have all the fun, she begins to let her hands wander as well, from his soft, silky hair, trailing down his broad chest and his six pack abs. Feeling her hands on the hem of his shirt, Izuku decides to help her out by removing it, his upper body on full display. Seeing this happen, Death lowers the straps of her dress, letting Izuku slide the garment down, exposing her breasts. Izuku pulls back a little, admiring the goddess in front of his eyes. Her large F-Cup breasts on full display, her long raven locks flowing behind her, contrasting with her pale, snow white skin. Taking a deep breath Izuku speaks.

"Beautiful." He says breathlessly, causing Death to smile.

"I'm glad you think so, shall we continue?" she asks before her lips are once again assaulted by Izuku, much more roughly this time. She melts into, letting him take the lead as he starts trailing kisses down her neck, slowly making his way to her breasts. Once he reaches her chest, he wastes no time in putting one of her perky pink nipples in his mouth, causing her to gasp.

"Ooooh Izuku, that feels amazing." She says as he switches to her other nipple, causing her to man some more. Izuku trails his right hand up to cup and squeeze her unoccupied breast, as his other hand snakes down her back, grabbing hold of her smooth ass. This causes her to moan even louder, prompting Izuku to go even further. He releases her breasts and flips them over so he is hovering above her. Izuku takes a moment to take in the sight. Her raven tresses now sprawled out around her on his bed, her beautiful vermillion eyes, half shaded by her long dark eyelashes, contrasting with her porcelain white skin, her chest moving up and down hypnotically. At that moment, she looked like the most beautiful woman on the planet, and Izuku also realized that she is all his. This is his goddess, and he'll claim her. Taking a slower approach, he begins to slowly trace kisses along her cheek, moving down to her neck, and even further, past her breasts and to the edge of her dress.

"Let's take this off, shall we?" He says, with a playful light in his eyes, as he begins to slowly lower the garment the rest of the way, exposing Death in all her glory. Izuku's breath is taken away for a moment as he beholds her full body. Her slender stomach that trails down to her clean shaven pussy, her thick, muscled thighs, and her long, smooth legs. Never before has he seen anything so enticing. He begins to descend downward, trailing kisses from her neck, then to her shoulder, and finally down to her breasts. He was quick to take her left nipple into his mouth, while fondling the left one with his right hand, his left hand slowly snaking downward in between her legs. He switches his attention to her right breast taking the erect nipple into his mouth and using his right hand to fondle the free one, while he plunged two fingers into her hot and wet hole. The instant death felt his fingers enter her, she shuddered, squirming under him as he continued his ministrations upon her. Eventually she started to feel her body heat up more and walls began to tighten.

"Ohhhhhh~ fuck…. Izuku I…. Ahhn~ i'm about to...fuck~ cum. Please, make me cum! Ahh, ahh, AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as her climax came, twitching every time she released more of her juices. After spending a little time in heaven, she finally spoke in a wispy voice.

"Izuku, that was amazing, are you sure you're a virgin?" She questioned teasingly,waiting for his reaction. After a couple minutes of silence, she didn't hear a response. She finally looks up at Izuku, but shuddered, not in fear, but expectation, when she saw his face. Gone was the sweet and innocent face of the green haired boy, in its place was a hunter. Izuku's eyes had turned from their emerald green into a deep crimson, his smile more like a predator's then a kids. He was panting and it looked like he was holding something back. When her eyes ventured downward she gulped audibly. He was throbbing, his 11 inch member pulsing anxiously, eager to be satisfied. When Death looked back up into his eyes, she froze. His eyes began to seemingly glow in the dark, and then, he pounced. Izuku began to once again assault her neck with kisses, eliciting a moan from her, which then turned into a growl as she felt his fangs pierce the skin of her neck, causing a small trail of blood to trickle down as he fed off of her. As he was feeding she felt a surge of heat enter her body, making her eager for another climax. Izuku finally released her neck and gave it a lick, the fang marks closing instantly. He then lined up his manhood with her entrance, causing her to shiver in anticipation. He rubbed the head against her cilt, teasing her before he plunged his length all the way in. Death, unprepared for that, had a slight orgasm as she felt him kiss her womb. Luckily, she didn't need to worry about her hymen tearing, since she never had one to tear, so she felt no pain, only pleasure. After Izuku was able to adjust to her, he began to move slowly, getting a feel for his first time. He doesn't know what came over him. When they started, he had no idea what he was doing, then suddenly, everything came to him like he had experience in it. He wasn't complaining of course, I mean it just makes it easier to please the woman underneath him. Speaking of which, he could feel her walls tightening around him, meaning she was close. He wasn't much better, feeling like he is about to explode inside her. As he felt his moment building, he felt the need to let her know.

"De-Death *pant* I'm gonna ~AHH~ Cum soon." He warned her in between shallow breaths.

"Yes, Izuku, Let it all out inside me! Make me feel all of you! OHHH GOD!" She screamed that when he suddenly started to go faster, hitting harder, and going deeper, then he felt it, his climax.

"De-DEATH!"

"IZUKU!"

They shouted each others names, climaxing at the same time. Her juices mixing with his hot semen inside her womb and making her head feel light. After he came down from his first time, he pulled out of her, causing some of his seed to leak out of her and onto the bed.

"Izuku, That Was Amazing. Let's clean this mess up shall we?" She stated and asked before snapping her fingers, the entire area becoming the same as it was before. She expected him to say something to her, but she didn't get a response. She looked down at the young man, only to see him passed out on top of her breasts.

"Must have been too much for his first time, well it's okay, I'll let him rest for now." Death whispers out loud before rolling him off her and setting him next to her on the bed.

"Rest now, Izuku, I'll see you in the morning." She says to him as she pulls the newly cleaned covers over both of them, taking a moment to look at his sleeping face.

"_He looks so sweet and innocent when he's sleeping. It's kinda cute."_ She thinks as she lets her eyes close and joins Izuku in the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Wow, this took FOREVER to complete and i'm so sorry for the long wait. My day to day has been a hectic clusterfuck from hell, but it's going to get easier from here for me thankfully. Now then a couple of announcements.**

**1: After next week, I should have a lot more free time to update at my leisure, so expect some much deserved updates for all of my stories in the near future.**

**2: I already started chapters for both of my other stories and I plan to release the chapters on Thursday at the earliest, as I will have a crazy week next week as well.**

**3: For those guest's who keep trying to rush me to update, please stop. I understand you enjoy this story or my others, but I am a grown man with a tough job and my schedule is never constant, so I can't always find time to write. I hope that you understand and forgive me for being blunt, but it needed to be said.**

**And that's about it, I'll continue to work on my other stories as much as I can and I hope you will continue to remain patient with me and enjoy my stories. Till Next Time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone i'm not dead. I know that I have been away for quite some time and I apologize for that. I would like to announce however, that I will be transferring all of my stories to Wattpad. The reason for this that I find the site easier to use and In can do more with my stories, I hope you will all come to wattpad to see how they progress. If you dont want to, then you are more than welcome to take over where I left off my stories on this site. However, Prince of Four Realms is not available for continuation. that is a personal story of mine that I plan to continue of my own accord. Aside from that, my other two stories are available for adoption. PM me if you wish to take over one of them. **


End file.
